Welcome Holme
by Cosmic Daeva
Summary: The last time Sherlock and Mycroft saw Beatrix was when she was seventeen. After eight years she returns. As her presence begins to consume Baker Street will she leave before the past repeats itself or the Holmes siblings reunite.
1. Chapter 1

She sat in his chair, long ways, legs over the arm of the chair. Her arms folded across her chest. Staring at the ceiling as she waited until he came home.

It was promised to her that he wouldn't find out she was there. She wondered what he would do... Hug her? Slap her? Ignore her? The last one was the worst thing that could happen.

When she heard his nonsense ranting she righted herself to an upright position and let her arms rest on the arm rest. She crossed one leg over the other in a professional manor. As soon as she repositioned herself into a comfortable position the door blew open.

He walked in with authority, loosening the blue scarf around his neck and flicking on a light, he paused when he saw her. A smaller man with dirty blond hair and the fierce intensity of a hedgehog moved past him. The smaller man looked at the man with the blue scarf then at the person in the chair, then back at the man with the scarf.

"Sherlock, who is this?" The hedgehog man asked.

Sherlock looked at the girl in his chair, his blue-green eyes wide. His lips were pursed tightly together.

"I hope you don't mind," she warbled, "But I kind of broke in."

Sherlock marched swiftly towards her, lifted up his hand and as his hand collided with her face a loud smack was heard throughout the flat.

"What the hell!" The other man said.

At the same time the girl uttered "I deserved that."

"What the hell are you doing here?" Sherlock asked.

"Breaking and entering," she replied. Her face had a red handprint on it.

"Sherlock, for gods sakes who the fuck is this?"

Sherlock turned to the hedgehog man, "John this is Beatrix, Beatrix this is John"

"That's great but who is Beatrix- no offense." He demanded.

"None taken, it's a common reaction." She replied.

"John, this is my sister. Beatrix Holmes. Beatrix meet my colleague John Watson."

Beatrix got up from his chair and went over to John, "Nice to meet you."

Like her brother Beatrix was tall and pale skinned. She had the same eye color and shape as Sherlock.

"What's with the weird names? Sherlock, Mycroft, and now Beatrix."

Beatrix smiled.

"Does he know you're here?" Sherlock asked.

"If he did do you think I'd be in this flat right now?" She said.

"Who are you taking about?" John asked.

"Mycroft." Beatrix growled. She then turned to Sherlock, "Are you calling him or am I?"

Sherlock gestured to her.

"Oh thanks," she said. "Can I borrow your phone?"

"Where's yours?" Sherlock asked.

"At the bottom of the Aegean Sea." She said factually.

Sherlock glared at her. While john dug his phone out of his pocket and handed it to Beatrix.

"What's your phone doing at the bottom of the Aegean Sea." John asked.

"Mycroft was sending his C.I.A. buddies it find me so I took a detour in Greece and and threw my phone in the Sea." Beatrix said.

John tossed his phone to Beatrix, and she quickly dialed Mycroft's number. With furious fingers she typed, '221 B now emergency.'

"He'll be here in ten minutes." Beatrix said.

Ten minutes later Mycroft arrived, "What's the emergency..." He trailed off as he saw Beatrix.

He then swiftly walked over to her and slapped her face, she turned her face back to face Mycroft (all traces of Sherlocks slap gone), Mycroft pulled her into a hug.

"What the hell is going on with the two of you." John roared. "You just found out that your sister is here and the first thing you do is slap her!"

Beatrix broke free of Mycroft's hug and they both looked at John. "It's hardly any of your business, Mr. Watson." Beatrix said.

"Some one being slapped in my flat is most certainly my business."

"No, it's really not." Beatrix said. "You don't know what you're talking about."

"He usually doesn't." Sherlock muttered. John glared at him.

"Beatrix, we need to talk." Mycroft said and then glanced at John, "Alone."

Beatrix nodded, "John, Mrs. Hudson wants to see you." Sherlock said.

John stalked off, slamming the door behind him.

The three Holmes siblings stood in a triangle, Mycroft and Sherlock looked at Beatrix. She said nothing waiting for them to my break the silence.

"Where we're you." Mycroft asked.

"Czech Republic, Iceland, Romania, Ukraine, the Maldives, North Korea, and China." She said.

"All those places and I never even got a notification about you using your passport." Mycroft said.

"I have three passports. And for some of the countries I entered illegally."

"Which countries." Sherlock asked staring at his sister.

"China and North Korea."

"How did you get into North Korea?" Sherlock said interested.

"I walked in." She said.

"And how'd you get out."

"I walked out." She said.

"You said you were in Greece." Sherlock said.

"For three hours on lay-over." She said.

"Why did you leave?" Mycroft said.

"I wanted too." Beatrix said.

About one hour later John had returned and the three siblings were sitting in a in a triangle.

"Have you talked at all?" John asked.

"Yes." Sherlock said.

"Are you going to tell me about it?"

"No." Beatrix said.

A bruise was forming on Beatrix's cheek, "I should take a look at that."

"It's fine." Beatrix said.

"At least put some ice on it." Mycroft said.

Beatrix rolled her eyes and went to the kitchen, she took a rag and filled it with ice and placed the makeshift ice pack on her cheek. She then returned to the front room, "There's a head in your refrigerator."

"Yeah that's Sherlocks'" John said.

"What happened to the skull?" Beatrix asked.

"Oh, Billy, I still have it." Sherlock said.

"Did mother and father know where you were?" Mycroft asked suddenly.

Beatrix unlocked her jaw and then relocked it, "No." She said eventually.

"So you let them think that you were kidnapped or murdered for eight years," Sherlock said.

"I was seventeen."

"You were a child, an idiot child." Mycroft said.

"And you wonder why I left." Beatrix said, quickly rising and letting the makeshift ice pack fall to the floor with a clatter.

She made her way to the front door, "I'll see you in another eight years," she left the flat slamming the door behind her.

**This is another OC story, I don't own Sherlock. Also another Sherlock fanfic from me WHAT A SHOCKER. I only own Beatrix and the plot NOTHING ELSE.**


	2. Chapter 2

It was three hours later when Mycroft caught up with Beatrix, at the Heathrow Airport.

The detention room in the airport was a dull grey and windowless. Beatrix sat in a wobbly steel chair next to a steel table. She grimaced when Mycroft walked in.

"Nicole Ambrose." He said.

Beatrix clicked her tongue and glared at Mycroft.

"Angela Michaels, and Beatrix Holmes. All of three your passports."

"Can I help you?" Beatrix said.

Mycroft took the steel seat opposite of her, "Istanbul?"

"I hear the ice cream is really good there."

"Where were going after Istanbul?" Mycroft asked.

"Croatia, Indonesia, maybe some small village in West Africa."

Mycroft looked at her, "Stay here for a while."

Beatrix looked at the table. "Why?"

"It's been eight years, Beatrix."

Beatrix said nothing, she continued looking at the table.

"You know why we slapped you earlier." Mycroft said.

"Because you have a chauvinist complex."

"Because we though you had died," it was rare for Mycroft to say something so sentimental.

"I'm not dead," she said.

"Sherlock spent every free moment he had searching for you, I called in favors from the C.I.A and the F.B.I and from countries all over the globe. Mother and father thought you had been kidnapped and forced into some slavery ring."

Beatrix looked at Mycroft, "Are you done?"

"No, when he didn't find you Sherlock went to drugs. He was on heroin for Gods sake-"

"And it's all my fault." Beatrix said.

"No, it's not." The deep baritone of Sherlock entered the windowless room.

"What are you doing here, Sherlock?" Beatrix asked.

"Mycroft called, and John answered."

"Are you here to guilt trip me too?"

"I came here to ask you not to runaway again." Sherlock said lowly.

Both the Holmes brother looked at their sister, "Stay at Baker Street with me and John."

Beatrix gasped, "You're allowing me to stay with you, I'm honored Sherlock."

"You can accompany me and John on cases, remember when you were eight and the -"

"Case of the missing red bicycle. Of course you broke your hand punching Robbie Smith's head in."

Sherlock laughed. Mycroft looked at his brother and sister "I'll be leaving now, I'll see you at Baker Street tomorrow Beatrix."

Beatrix woke up sometime in the early morning on the couch in the front room of 221B. She quickly dressed and went out for a walk.

While John was the market yelling at the chip and pin machine, Sherlock was sword fighting someone after the Rose Diamond, and Beatrix was drinking coffee looking at flat shares in London.

By the time she got back John was arguing with Sherlock about the chip and pin machine.

"Basically it sat there while I shouted abuse at it." John surmised. "Have you even moved since I left?"

Beatrix looked at the book Sherlock was reading and then at his feet which slid a sword underneath. John was preoccupied with some scratch on the table to hear the clatter of the sword.

"Beatrix," Sherlock said looking up at his sister from Johns' laptop, "Where were you?"

"Coffee," she said gesturing to her to go cup.

"We have coffee here- is that my laptop?" John said.

"Yeah, mine was in the other room." Sherlock said without looking up. "Come on John, Beatrix, I have to go to the bank."

"So when you said bank you actually meant-" John started.

"The bank- yes" Sherlock said.

Sebastian greeted Sherlock, John, and Beatrix in his office.

"Sherlock," Sebastian greeted Sherlock with a handshake, Sherlock smiled but it didn't reach this eyes.

"Hello Seb, these are my colleagues: John Watson and Beatrix Ambrose," Sherlock said. Sebastian looked at John and Beatrix curiously, the turned back to Sherlock. Sebastian sat back down, Sherlock glanced at Sebastian's watch analyzing it. Beatrix did the same.

"Well, grab a pew. Can I get you anything. Water? Tea? Coffee?" Sebastian said.

Sherlock and Beatrix shook their heads 'no' while John simply replied no.

"No," Sebastian said to his secretary, she immediately left.

"So you're doing well, abroad a lot." Sherlock said.

"Well some," Sebastian said smugly.

"Flying around the world twice in one month."

John looked at Sherlock as Sebastian laughed and pointed at Sherlock, Beatrix looked stoic. "We were at Uni together. This guy had this trick he used too." He said.

"It's not a trick." Beatrix said quietly.

Sebastian looked at John and Beatrix, "He could tell you your whole life story right by looking at you."

"It's true I've seen him do it." John said.

"Put the wind up everyone, we hated him." Sebastian laughed.

Sherlock turned his head down and the other day his face momentarily filled with pain, Beatrix glowered at Sebastian.

"You'd come down for breakfast in the Formal Hall and this freak would know you'd been shagging the night before."

"I simply observed." Sherlock said quietly.

"Go on, enlighten me. Two trips a month, flying all the way around the world- you're right of course. How could you tell?" Seb smirked, "Some kind of ketchup on my tie that is only found in. Manhattan?"

Sherlock looked at Seb then back at the secretary, "I was just chatting with your secretary and she told me."

John shot Sherlock a confused look. Beatrix was stoic.

She looked at her brother for a moment and then at Sebastian. "If you'll excuse me." She said and then she walked out.

She waited outside on the cold stone steps leading up to the bank, it was early March. She didn't have a jacket as she had intended to only be in England for a few hours. She bought herself another coffee.

She was halfway done with it when someone dropped a couple of coins into her cup, Great she thought I look homeless and then she chuckled to herself and thought Holmes-less. She drained the coffee cup on the pavement and scooped up the change and went to buy herself another coffee.

After she came back from the little coffee machine inside the bank (How could such a high profile bank have such a crappy coffee machine) she saw a limo with the unmistakable silhouette of her oldest brother.

She knocked on the window, opened the limo door and slid in. "Hi, Mycroft." She said as pleasantly as a venomous snake would while biting someone.

"I would have called but you have no phone so I had to be creative." He said.

"We'll thanks for the coffee." She raised her cup and tipped it. A little coffee splashed on the floor of the Limo and onto Mycroft's shoe.

"Must you act like this."

"It's completely voluntary." She sighed. "Now what do you want anyway."

"To give you this." He took her free hand and placed a small metal object in it.

"A phone."

"Yes, just so I can contact you."

She thought about throwing in the coffee cup to show him that she could handle herself on her own. She looked at the phone, then her brother, then the cup. "Or you can contact me." He said.

She nodded slightly, "Fine," she opened the limo door and stepped out. Just before she slammed the limo door shut she looked back into the limo at her brother. She put all her fierceness into her gaze, "If I find tracking software on this thing, I will chuck it into the Thames and be out of this country faster than you can get to a piece of cake after you quit your diet." She said and slammed the door.

She then walked over to the door of the bank where she saw Sherlock exit.

"Not many Vankoons in the phone book." He said walking briskly.

**Oh my god another late chapter holy shit. Also sorry I got really depressed for about a month after I posted the first chapter of this fic so I wasn't really in the mood to write only sleep. And if you think it takes long for me to update now, bad news I'm in college so maybe less frequent updates like later than usual because EDUCATION or some shit. Or maybe more updates who the fuck knows. Also enjoy and just in case you were wondering Water Under the Bridge isn't abandoned I'm just got writers block. Comment if you want. Also please ignore the spelling mistakes and the grammar mistakes (I'm typing this on my iPad because it's all I have and I'm not super careful with spelling and grammar so I'm asking you to over look my biggest pet peeve! Thanks for not calling me a hypocrite) okay happy reading fics and you can go to my favorites and find some stuff to read because I have high standards and if you like what I write you might like what the other people write I don't know but hey if you don't like mine at least check out 42believers fic Lost in Sherlock seriously it's amazing 10/10 would recommend.**


End file.
